powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Dean
Hunter Dean is a former Red Power Ranger from both Power Rangers Geo Force and Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2. He is married to former ranger teammate, Claire Mitchell. Ranger History When the evil Master and Mistress Vile reversed time and rendered all the Power Rangers as helpless children and their Ninja Thunder Power Coins were destroyed by Vita and Lady Morticia, they were sent through time to collect the fragments of a mystical item called the Geo Crystal. The current Red Ranger, Jake Stewart, traveled to Africa, where she encountered the young Hunter Dean. Though she found her Geo Subcrystal, Jake wished to stay in Africa to help its environment, and so Hunter agreed to return to the present in his place. He has the same first name as Hunter Bradley from Power Rangers Ninja Storm. Power Rangers Geo When the five Geo Subcrystals were finally reunited, and Master and Mistress Vile's tampering with time was undone, Hunter discovered that he had grown to adulthood along with the other Rangers; effectively, this left a child in the body of an adult. Being the most inexperienced of the group, it was briefly considered that Jake's Geo Powers would go to Drew Hale, however he declined, because he felt he served his purpose, althought he offered to indeed take the powers himself if Hunter didn't feel up to the task. However, Hunter did indeed became the new Geo Ranger I RED. Huter began his tour of duty as one of the newest members of the Power Rangers team while having to cope with the Machine Empire invasion as well as having his world turned upside down by leaving his time period and entering the RIverside of the late 1990s and the early 2000s as an orphan. To help him cope with his temporal displacement, Trey Wilkes convinced her parents to adopt Hunter. Luckily, Hunter adapted quickly to his new lifestyle and began to learn martial arts from both Susie Gold and Trey Wilkes She joined the Riverside High softball team as a pitcher. He briefly dated popular girl, Victoria, but broke up with her because of her bad attitude towards him, and his ranger friends. He was also an excellent singer, and his summer job as a DJ caught the interest of a recording company. Presumably, he accepted their recording contract upon retiring as a Power Ranger. Also, despite his lack of a formal education, he revealed himself as one of the wisest of the Power Rangers, easily solving mysteries that often left his friends baffled. It was eventually revealed that his real parents had been explorers, who had left him in Africa while they went searching for the "Lost Tiki of Auric" on the fabled Mysterio Island. After receiving a letter from her old tribe and Jake, he managed to find and rescue them. He learned that the "Lost Tiki" was in fact the form of the ancient hero, Auric the Conqueror, whose care he placed in the hands of Nicole Holden, who was serving as the Gold Ranger at the time. During his time as the Geo Ranger, Hunter developed feelings for fellow ranger, Claire Mitchell, but his double crush on Claire and Susie lead to Power Rangers's first love triangle. Hunter took Susie to the Hawaii party to help her get over Drew's departure to Aquatar, but deep down, he wanted to go with Claire. In the episode Good as Gold, Hunter and Claire finally start dating. Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 When the evil Space Pirate Hexica threatened to raise a powerful monster named Maligore to marry her, Hunter, along with the other Rangers, accepted new Turbo powers and she became the Red Turbo Ranger, and gains the Red Lighting Turbozord. Hunter continued to fight against Hexica, but then he and the other Ranger veterans passed on their powers to worthy successors after graduating from high school. Hunter selected, as his replacement, Nicole Holden's younger brother, Andy Holden to continue on as the Red Turbo Ranger. Hunter went to a community college in London, the same place where girlfriend, Claire attends a ballet school there. They did get married, but their wedding was unseen. Trivia * See Also *Jake Stewart - The Ranger he replaced as the Red Ranger. *Andy Holden - The Ranger who replaced him as Red Turbo Ranger. *Takeru - His counterpart in Maskman. *Claire Mitchell - Hunter's former ranger teammate and later his wife. *Hunter-Claire Relationship - A history of Hunter and Claire's relationship. Category:Red Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Power Rangers Geo Category:Power Rangers Turbo: Part 2 Category:Telexa Era Power Rangers